Sarajevo
Sarajevo je glavni i najveći grad Bosne i Hercegovine, njena metropola i njen najveći urbani, kulturni, ekonomski i prometni centar, glavni grad Federacije Bosne i Hercegovine i sjedište Kantona Sarajevo. Prema popisu iz 1991. grad je imao 416.497, a prema procjeni iz 2008. 304.614 stanovnika, dok područje metropole grada Sarajeva ima 421.289 stanovnika, uključujući sve općine Sarajevskog kantona. Nalazi se u srcu jugoistočne Evrope i Balkana. Kroz grad protiče rijeka Miljacka, a u neposrednoj blizini grada je i izvorište rijeke Bosne, sa popularnim izletištem Vrelom Bosne. Oko grada su olimpijske planine: Jahorina, Bjelašnica, Igman, Treskavica i Trebević, koji su posebno tokom zimskih mjeseci omiljena izletišta Sarajlija i turista iz cijeloga svijeta. Sarajevo je vodeći politički, društveni i kulturni centar u Bosni i Hercegovini i istaknuti kulturni centar na Balkanu. Grad je poznat po svojoj tradicionalnoj kulturnoj i religijskoj raznolikosti, sa pripadnicima islama, pravoslavlja, judaizma i katolicizma koji tu egzistiraju stoljećima. Zbog svoje duge i bogate historije, vjerskih i kulturnih raznolikosti, Sarajevo se ponekad naziva "Jerusalem Evrope" ili "Jerusalem Balkana". To je jedini veliki evropski grad koji ima džamiju, katoličku crkvu, pravoslavnu crkvu i sinagogu u neposrednoj blizini. Kao regionalni centar obrazovanja, grad je također dom prve institucije visokog obrazovanja na Balkanu pod nazivom Saraybosna Osmanli Medresa (danas Univerzitet u Sarajevu). Godine 1914. u Sarajevu su ubijeni austrougarski prestolonasljednik Franz Ferdinand i njegova supruga Sophie, čime je započeo Prvi svjetski rat. Sedamdeset godina kasnije, 1984. godine u gradu se održavaju 14. Zimske olimpijske igre. Tokom ranih 1990-ih godina ime grada je često bilo na naslovnicama dnevnih novina u cijelom svijetu, jer se tu vodio jedan od najkrvavijih ratova u novijoj evropskoj historiji. Grad je 1.425 dana bio pod stalnom opsadom srpskih snaga. U napadima je 11.541 ljudi svih nacionalnosti izgubilo život, od toga 1.601 dijete, a skoro 50.000 ih je bilo povrijeđeno. Danas, u vremenu posljeratne izgradnje, Sarajevo je najbrže rastući grad u Bosni i Hercegovini.Turistički vodič Lonely Planet svrstao je 2006. godine Sarajevo na 43 mjesto najljepših gradova svijeta, a 2009. je Sarajevo jedno od deset gradova koje je vrijedno posjetiti. Etimologija Sarajevo je historijsko ime grada, koje po jednoj od teorija potiče od kovanice Saray Ovası što znači Dvor i polje oko dvora. Sarajlije svoj grad najčešće zovu Šeher (tur. şehir; per. شهر šahr), imenom koje je gradu dao njegov osnivač Isa-beg Ishaković. Zbog svog orijentalnog izgleda nazivano je i imenom Damask sjevera, a Jevreji Sefardi su ga nazvali Mali Jerusalem. Međutim, Abdulah Škaljić, autor riječnika "Turcizmi u srpsko-hrvatskom jeziku", u istoj knjizi navodi sljedeće: Geografija Sarajevo se nalazi gotovo u samom geografskom središtu Bosne i Hercegovine i zaprema površinu od 141,5 km2. Centralni dijelovi grada smješteni su u kompozitnoj Sarajevskoj kotlini koja se pruža od istoka prema zapadu i završava u Sarajevskom polju, okruženo planinama Bjelašnicom i Igmanom na jugozapadu, Trebevićem na jugoistoku, te srednjim planinama i međudolinskim rtovima na sjeveru i sjeverozapadu. Najstariji dijelovi grada (Vratnik, Bistrik, Hrid, Kovači, Alifakovac) su na padinama okolnih bregova. Prosječna nadmorska visina Sarajevskog polja je 500 m. Najzapadnija tačka polja je na 180 16' istočne geografske dužine. Krajnja istočna tačka je na 180 27' istočne geografske dužine, najsjevernija je 430 53’ sjeverne geografske širine, a najjužnija je na 430 47' sjeverne geografske širine . Klima Klima u Sarajevu je sa jakim utjecajima kontinentalne klime. Prosječna godišnja temperatura iznosi 12.5 °C, a prosječna količina oborina je oko 570 mm. Najtopliji mjesec je august, a najhladniji januar. Najviše oborina je u junu, dok je najmanje u martu. Najniža zabilježena temperatura je -21,8 °C (23. januara.1963.), najviša 37,4 °C (24. jula.1987.). Najsušnija godina je 2012, kada je u Sarajevu palo samo 425 mm oborina. Sarajevo prosječno ima oko 85 dana sa temperaturom iznad 30 °C. Sunčani sati godišnje variraju između 1.900 i 2.200. Rijeke Miljacka je rijeka, koja najvećim dijelom protiče kroz Sarajevo od istoka prema zapadu. Duga je 35,9 kilometera. Nastaje od nekoliko vrela u podnožju planina Romanije i Jahorine. Paljanska Miljacka (12,9 km) izvire u Palama. Mokranjska Miljacka izvire u Kadinom Selu. Nekoliko kilometera istočno od Sarajeva u selu Dovlići, ove dvije pritoke se spajaju u Miljacku. Dalje Miljacka teče na zapad, u Sarajevo, odakle nastavlja svoj put prema rijeci Bosni u koju se uliva. U zapadnom dijelu Sarajevskog polja, na području prigradskog naselja Ilidža, izvire jedna od najvećih rijeka u Bosni i Hercegovini, Bosna, koja nastaje od tridesetak manjih izvora u podnožju planine Igman, stvarajući jedinstven park prirode -Vrelo Bosne. Pored rijeka Bosne, Željeznice i Miljacke, ostali veći stalni vodotoci su: Zujevina, Ljubina, Misoča, Stavnja, Tilava, Dobrinja, Bijela rijeka, Crna rijeka, Mošćanica, Vogošćanska rijeka i dr. Vodopad Skakavac, visok 98 metara, se nalazi 12 km od centra. Brežuljci, brda i planine Centar grada Sarajeva leži na nadmorskoj visini od 511 metara iznad površine mora. Najnižu nadmorsku visinu u sarajevskoj kotlini ima naselje Ilidža sa 498 m, dok viši dijelovi grada i prigradska naselja na padinama okolnih brda: Grdonj i Hum na sjeveru, Borija na istoku i padine Trebevića na jugu, leže na prosječnoj nadmorskoj visini od 900 metara. Grad okružuju šumoviti obronci olimpijskih planina jedinstvene ljepote, čiji vrhovi prelaze 2000 metara visine: Treskavica (2088 m), Bjelašnica (2067 m), Jahorina (1916 m), Igman (1502 m) i Trebević (1629 m). Obronci obližnjih planina bogati su šumom. Crnogorica (jela, smrča, ariš i bor) i bjelogorica (breza, topola i lijeska) se prepliću i čine prirodu u okolini grada neobično lijepom. 1939. godine botaničar K. Maly osnovao je Botanički vrt na Trebeviću, koji je u drugom svjetskom ratu u potpunosti uništen. 1948. godine na visini od 1530 m zasađen je rasadnik, botanički arboretum Šumarskog fakulteta. Za vrijeme rata u Bosni i Hercegovini 1992-95. šumski fond je najvećim dijelom uništen. Istorija Antičko doba Istorija prvih ljudskih naselja na području Sarajeva seže do mlađeg kamenog doba. Nakon perioda neolita, ilirske i rimske vladavine, u 7. stoljeću ovdje se naseljavaju Slaveni. U povelji iz 13. stoljeća područje Sarajeva je dio bosanske samostalne države Vrhbosna. O ovom vremenu svjedoče nadgrobni spomenici jedinstveni u svijetu - stećci. Nedaleko od Sarajeva, u selu Hreša pronađeno je 30 stećaka. Najljepši krase vrt Zemaljskog muzeja u Sarajevu. Srednji vijek Dolaskom Turaka 1435. i padom utvrde Hodidjed, na obalama Miljacke nastaje grad Sarajevo. Osnivačem Sarajeva smatra se Isa-beg Ishaković, koji je 1462. izdao naredbu o formiranju grada, sagradio prvu džamiju, dvor, most i nekoliko javnih ustanova. 1507. grad se prvi put pominje svojim današnjim imenom (ime od Saraj-ovasi, polje oko dvora). Intenzivni razvoj zanatstva i trgovine brzo su od Sarajeva stvorili bogat grad, raskrsnicu religija i kultura, trgovačkih puteva i putnika. U 16. vijeku to je bio jedan od najbogatijih gradova u ovom dijelu Evrope, kada su izgrađene i neke kapitalne građevine koje i danas predstavljaju bisere arhitekture i civilizacije tog doba. Tada je u Sarajevu, kao zadužbina vezira Gazi Husrev-bega otvorena i Visoka škola Kuršumli-medresa, koja je podsjećala na univerzitete u drugim velikim gradovima Evrope. 1531. izgrađena Gazihusrev-begova džamija najpoznatija je građevina starog Sarajeva i jedan od najvećih sakralnih spomenika islamske arhitekture na Balkanu. Iz ovog vremena su Imaret, bezistani i hamami. Tih godina je izgrađena i Stara pravoslavna crkva. „Zlatno doba“ prekinut će požar 1697., kada je austrijski princ Eugen von Savoyen sa samo 8500 vojnika ušao u grad i do temelja ga zapalio. Od 1850. je Sarajevo glavni grad Bosne, provincije Osmanlijskog carstva. U grad se doseljavaju Jevreji Sefardi, poslije izgona iz Španije, grade sinagoge, a istovremeno nastaju pravoslavne, katoličke i evangelističke crkve i Katedrala Srca Isusova. Sarajevo je na malom prostoru našlo mjesta za sve četiri velike svjetske religije, kulture i civilizacije. Dugotrajni suživot je stvorio posebnu kulturu i multinacionalni duh, koji je izdržao mnoge historijske izazove. Moderno doba 1878. dolaskom Austro-Ugarske uprave na ove prostore, Sarajevo je upravni centar Kondominiuma. Uz svoj dotad orijentalni, dobija i drugi, evropski izgled. Austro-ugarski period je vrijeme snažnog prodiranja srednjoevropske kulture, načina privređivanja, običaja i drugih civilizacijskih vrijednosti. Grad dobija savremene fabrike, a brojne škole zapadnog tipa i kulturne institucije obogaćuju glavni grad Bosne i Hercegovine. U ovo se vrijeme grade Zemaljski muzej, gradska Vijećnica, Gimnazija, sud, zgrada Narodnog pozorišta, pošta, bolnica, tržnica, banke, vile na Marijin dvoru i dr. Gradi se uskotračna pruga prema sjeveru, jugu i istoku. Pod velom „evropeizacije“, austrougarski carski činovnici i vojnici crpe dotad malo korištena privredna i prirodna bogatstva Bosne. 28.juna 1914. godine, pripadnik Mlade Bosne, Gavrilo Princip je u Sarajevu izvršio atentat na austrijskog prijestolonasljednika Franza Ferdinanda, što je poslužilo kao povod Austrougarskoj Monarhiji da napadne Kraljevinu Srbiju, čime je otpočeo Prvoi svjetski rat. Poslije Prvog svjetskog rata, grad ulazi u sastav jugoslavenskih državnih zajednica: Kraljevine SHS, a potom i Kraljevine Jugoslavije. Sarajevo je izloženo snažnim uticajima Beograda, pa ipak ostaje uglavnom na margini interesa tadašnjeg režima i dinastije Karađorđevića. Arhitektonska slika grada ostaje gotovo nepromijenjena, industrija nazaduje, društvena nezadovoljstva radnika rastu i Sarajevo, kao grad, između dva svjetska rata, uglavnom stagnira i privredno i ekonomski nazaduje.Letargiju u koju je grad zapao prekidaju protesti i štrajkovi radnika i napredne sarajevske inteligencije. Drugi svjetski rat Za vrijeme Drugog svjetskog rata od 1941. do 1945. grad je pripadao Nezavisnoj državi Hrvatskoj, gdje je bio upravno središte Velike župe Vrhbosna. Nakon kraja rata 1945. Sarajevo postaje upravni, kulturni i ekonomski centar SR Bosne i Hercegovine, jedne od ukupno šest republika SFR Jugoslavije. U gradu se razvija industrija, ekonomija, a školstvo i kultura čine ga glavnim gradom. Osniva se Univerzitet, Akademija nauka i umjetnosti, brojni muzeji i galerije, naučne institucije, radio-televizija. Broj stanovnika grada raste na više od 500.000. Takvom kosmopolitskom i modernom gradu Međunarodni olimpijski odbor povjerava organizaciju XIV Zimskih olimpijskih igara, koje su sa velikim uspjehom održane 1984. Rat u Bosni i Hercegovini Društvene i političke promjene u tadašnjoj Jugoslaviji dovele su do prvih političkih izbora 1992. na kojima je izabrano Predsjedništvo BiH. Predsjednik predsjedništva Bosne i Hercegovine Alija Izetbegović, raspisao je građanski referendum o samostalnosti BiH. To je dovelo do stvaranja nezavisne i suverene države Bosne i Hercegovine. Neslaganjem vojnog vrha JNA i četveročlanog Predsjedništva SFRJ s većinskom odlukom naroda BiH, dolazi do izbijanja međunacionalnih sukoba, stvaranja srpskih nacionalnih paravojnih formacija i agresije na Bosnu i Hercegovinu, a posebno na njen glavni grad, Sarajevo. Sam grad Sarajevo, bio je pod fizičkom blokadom 3,5 godine, u neprestanim vojnim akcijama pretrpio je ogromna materijalna razaranja i brojne ljudske gubitke. Snajperskom i artiljerijskom vatrom velikosrpskih snaga ubijeno je 10.615 ljudi, među kojima je bilo 1.601 dijete, a skoro 50.000 stanovnika Sarajeva bilo je ranjeno. Spaljena je gradska Vijećnica u kojoj je bila smještena Narodna i Univerzitetska biblioteka, a mnogi kulturno-historijski, stambeni i vjerski objekti u gradu su oštećeni. Grb i zastava Grad Sarajevo od 2000. godine ima svoju novu zastavu i novi grb. Na glavi štita su elementi tipičnih krovova, koji simboliziraju i brda u zelenoj boji. Ispod su nazubljene gradske zidine s dvije otvorene kapije u crnoj boji na bijeloj pozadini, koje simboliziraju Grad. U dnu grba je dolina, kroz koju teče rijeka u plavoj boji, koju premošćuje bijeli most. Okvir grba je zlatno-žut. Gradska uprava Čelna tijela vlasti u Gradu Sarajevo su gradonačelnik, koji upravlja radom Gradskih službi, te Gradsko vijeće Sarajeva koje ima 28 članova. Upravu grada sačinjavaju: kabinet gradonačelnika, dva zamjenika gradonačelnika, sekretar gradske uprave, savjetnici gradonačelnika, Pravobranilac Grada Sarajeva i sedam gradskih službi za pitanja opće uprave, komunalne poslova, lokalno poslovanje i razvoj grada, urbano planiranje i stambene poslove, obrazovanje, kulturu i sport, Zavod za informatiku i telematiku, Gradski savjet i stručni kolegij gradonačelnika. Podjela grada Teritorijalna podjela od 1995. Grad Sarajevo se sastoji od četiri gradske općine: Stari Grad, Centar, Novo Sarajevo i Novi Grad, a zajedno sa susjednim općinama čini Kanton Sarajevo, koji je u sastavu Federacije Bosne i Hercegovine. Od dijelova predratnih općina Novi Grad, Novo Sarajevo, Stari Grad, Trnovo, Pale i cijelog teritorija općine Sokolac 1993., te naselja Kasindo, Lukavica, Hreša itd. formiran je Grad Istočno Sarajevo, koji je pripao entitetu Republika Srpska. Istočno Sarajevo se do odluke Ustavnog suda o neustavnosti naziva zvalo Srpsko Sarajevo. Zvanično Istočno Sarajevo čine: Istočni Stari Grad, Istočna Ilidža, Istočno Novo Sarajevo, Pale, Trnovo RS i Sokolac. Teritorijalna podjela do 1995. Do rata 1992-95. Grad Sarajevo je činilo šest gradskih općina: Centar, Ilidža, Novi Grad, Novo Sarajevo, Stari Grad i Vogošća, te prigradske općine: Hadžići, Ilijaš, Pale i Trnovo. Nakon rata Grad Sarajevo dobija status jedinice lokalne samouprave i ulazi u sastav entiteta Federacija BiH. Obuhvatilo je općine Centar, Hadžići, Ilidža, Ilijaš, Novi Grad, Novo Sarajevo, Stari Grad i federalni dio općine Trnovo. Nakon potpisivanja Dejtonskog mirovnog sporazuma i reintengracije pojedinih naselja, nastaje Kanton Sarajevo, unutar kog se formira Grad Sarajevo od četiri općine. Stanovništvo Broj stanovnika u Sarajevu se vidljivo povećava; 1910. godine Sarajevo je imalo 57.040 stanovnika, 1931. godine 78.180, a 1961. 143.120 stanovnika, naprema 401.118 stanovnika u decembru 2002. godine. Etnicitet Po posljednjem službenom popisu stanovništva iz 2013. godine, Grad Sarajevo (područje 4 gradske općine: Novo Sarajevo, Novi Grad, Stari Grad i Centar) imao je 275.524 stanovnika. Po popisu stanovništva iz 1991. godine, Grad Sarajevo (područje svih deset općina prema teritorijalnoj podjeli do 1995. godine) imao je 527.049 stanovnika. Naseljeno mjesto Sarajevo, imalo je po istom popisu 416.497 stanovnika. Ostalih 110.552 stanovnika živjelo je u 335 naseljenih mjesta, u 10 općina. Religija Većina stanovnika su muslimani, a sama konfesionalna slika Sarajeva je jedinstvena u Evropi, zbog njene raznolikosti grad se nerijetko poredi sa Jerusalemom. Sarajevo je sjedište Reisul-uleme, poglavara Islamske zajednice u Bosni i Hercegovini, sjedište Dabrobosanske mitropolije Srpske pravoslavne crkve, te sjedište Vrhbosanske nadbiskupije rimokatoličke crkve u Bosni i Hercegovini. Urbanu sliku grada krase brojni sakralni objekti četiri svjetske konfesije: džamije iz osmanlijskog perioda, pravoslavne, katoličke i evangelističke crkve, sinagoga i drugi kulturno-historijski spomenici, koji se nalaze u samom centru grada Sarajeva, udaljeni tek stotinjak metara jedni od drugih. Sarajevo se može pohvaliti dobro očuvanim starim trgovačkim dijelom grada, Baščaršijom, koja je nastala u periodu osmanlijske vladavine u Bosni i Hercegovini. Ovaj dio grada obiluje jedinstvenim arhitektonskim ostvarenjima osmanlijske gradske arhitekture, među kojima su brojne potkupolne džamije, te tradicionalne forme orijentalne arhitekture poput: konaka, hanova i bezistana. Nakon barbarskih razaranja tokom proteklog rata, Baščaršija je ponovo obnovljena na opću radost Sarajlija i njihovih gostiju. Ratna uništavanja, kao i rekonstrukcija, brojnih uništenih kulturnih i vjerskih objekata, kao što su Gazi Husrev-begova biblioteka, Nacionalna biblioteka, Orijentalni institut i Muzej olimpijskih igara 1984, doveli su do donošenja zakona o zaštiti kulture i kulturnih institucija. Osmanlijski period * Baščaršijska džamija, 1516. * Gazi Husrev-begova džamija, 1531. * Kuršumli medresa, 1537/38 * Gazi Husrev-begov bezistan, 1540. * Bijela tabija, oko 1550. * Alipašina džamija, 1560/61. * Ferhadija džamija (Sarajevo), 1561/62. * Kozja ćuprija, prva polovina 16. stoljeća * Brusa bezistan, 1561. * Careva džamija, 1566. * Stari jevrejski hram, 1580/81., današnji oblik 1821. * Morića han, kraj 16. stoljeća * Sahat-kula Gazi Husrev-begove džamije, kraj 16. stoljeća * Stara pravoslavna crkva, 1539. * Kapi kula na Ploči, početak 18. stoljeća * Višegradska kapi kula, početak 18. stoljeća * Sebilj, gradska fontana, 1754. današnji oblik 1891. * Latinska ćuprija, bivši Principov most, 1789. * Turbe sedam braće, 1815. * Svrzina kuća, tradicionalna bosanska gradska kuća, 1832. * Zgrada Ministarstva odbrane na Bistriku, 1854/56. * Saborna crkva presvete Bogorodice, 1863/72. * Konak na Bistriku, 1867/69. Austro-ugarski period * Dom Armije, 1880/81. * Hotel "Evropa", 1880/81. * Despića kuća, tradicionalna gradska kuća bosanske srpske porodice, 1881. * Katedrala Srca Isusova, 1884/89 * Predsjedništvo BiH , 1885. * Ćumurija, most, 1886. * Palata Marijin dvor 1885/95 i 1897 * Čobanija most, most, 1888. * Skenderija, most, 1893. * Careva ćuprija, 1897. * Fakultet islamskih nauka, 1887/89 * Vijećnica, kasnije Nacionalna biblioteka Bosne i Hercegovine, 1891/96. * Inat kuća, kraj 19. stoljeća * Gradska tržnica Markale, 1894. * Narodno pozorište, 1897/98 * Sarajevska pivara, 1898. * Drvenija, most, 1899. * Akademija likovnih umjetnosti, bivša Evangelistička crkva, 1898/99. * Crkva Sv. Ćirila i Metoda, kraj 19. stoljeća * Aškenaška sinagoga u Sarajevu, 1902. * Crkva Kraljice Svete krunice, na Banjskom brijegu 1910/1911. * Franjevačka crkva Sv. Ante Padovanskog, 1912/14 * Umjetnička galerija Bosne i Hercegovine, 1912. * Zgrada OSCE bivša Austrougarska banka, 1912. * Rektorat Univerziteta 1912/14. * Zgrada Napretka 1912/13. * Zemaljski muzej, 1913. * Zgrada glavne pošte, 1913. * Jajce kasarna, 1913/14. * Muzički paviljon, 1913. Moderni period * Centralna banka BiH, 1929. * Crkva Svetog preobraženja, 1939. * Crkva Svetog Josipa, 1940. * Higijenski zavod, 1950. * Pozorište lutaka, 1950. * Historijski muzej, 1958. * Skenderija, sportski i kulturni centar, 1969. * *Ledena dvorana * RTV Dom 1974 i 1983 * Elektroprivreda BiH, upravna zgrada, 1978. * Zgrada "Oslobođenja", 1981/82. * Hotel "Holiday Inn", 1983. * Zetra gradska dvorana, 1983. * UNIS-ovi tornjevi, 1986. * Bošnjački institut, 2001. * Avaz Business Center, 2005. * Bosmal City Centar, 2006. * Avaz Twist Tower, 2008 * BBI Centar, 2009 * Importanne Centar, 2010 * Alta Centar, 2010 * Sarajevo City Center, 2014 Opere i pozorišta Prve klasične, pozorišne predstave u gradu održavale su se u Despića kući, pa se ovaj objekat može smatrati pretečom savremenog pozorišta u Sarajevu. Danas je tu smješten Muzej književnosti i pozorišne umjetnosti. Narodno pozorište, osnovano 1921. kao dramski teatar, je najstariji bosanskohercegovački profesionalni teatar. Jedan od prvih direktora Narodnog pozorišta Sarajevo bio je Branislav Nušić. Od 1946. Narodno pozorište dobija i muzičke segmente djelovanja: operu i balet. Kao jedini operski i baletni teatar u državi, centralno je mjesto razvoja scenske umjetnosti u Bosni i Hercegovini. Veliki broj glumaca, režisera, scenografa, kostimografa, koreografa, dirigenata, baletnih i opernih umjetnika, sticali su slavu na sceni Narodnog pozorišta Sarajevo, kao što je Ljiljana Molnar-Talajić, svjetski priznata primadona, koja je ponijela slavu sarajevskog i bosanskohercegovačkog teatra i na pozornicama najznačajnijih svjetskih teatara. Narodno pozorište Sarajevo ima 225 zaposlenih, a svoju djelatnost ostavaruje u matičnoj kući na Obali Kulina bana , kao i u zgradi Terezija, gdje se nalaze radionički prostor i produkcija scenografije. Narodno pozorište Sarajevo član je Nove evropske teatarske asocijacije. Kamerni teatar 55 počeo je sa radom 7. marta 1955. godine. Njegov osnivač bio je Jurislav Korenić (1914-1974). Teatar je, na tragu novih teatarskih stremljenja u tadašnjoj Evropi, bio novost na ovim prostorima i primjer kojeg su slijedili brojni teatri. Prezentira novi vid dramaturgije, ”dramu apsurda” ili “anti dramu” ili “novu dramu”. Izvode se tekstovi Becketta, Jarrya, Geneta, Ionesca, Schwartza, Čehova… i drugih autora, čija poetika u modernom teatru proizlazi iz “apsurdnog osjećanja života”. Karakterizira ga pozornica “ring”, okružena gledalištem, umjesto frontalnog tipa scene, s nepremostivom “rampom”, s intimnijom, prirodnijom i iskrenijom glumačkom igrom. Pozorište mladih nastalo je 1977. godine udruživanjem dva pozorista: Pionirskog pozorišta i Pozorista lutaka, sa dvije samostalne scene, Lutkarskom i Dramskom. Oba teatra osnovana su 1950. godine. Prvih desetak godina postojanja Pionirsko pozoriste nema svog ansambla, pa po projektu angažuje glumce iz drugih teatara i "glumce" djecu, od koji su neki i danas poznati i priznati umjetnici. Pozorište lutaka u tom periodu njeguje marionetu kao osnovni izraz. Njime rukovodi Adolf Pomezni. Pionirsko pozorište 60-tih godina formira svoj profesionalni ansambl, mijenja naziv u Pozorište za mlade, i počinje sa postavljanjem sve ambicioznijih projekata, koji nisu namijenjeni samo najmlađim, nego pretenduju animiranju što širih grupacija mladih. Na čelo Pozorišta lutaka dolazi pozorišni mag Jurislav Korenić i njegovim dolaskom nastaje novi period u razvoju teatra, što se ogleda u različitim lutkarskim tehnikama koje se primjenjuju, kao i u samom istraživanju mogućnosti daljeg razvoja lutkarstva uopće. Igraju se relevantna djela domaćih i svjetskih autora: J. Skupa i K. Venig: "Srećko među bubama", J. Vandot i V. Rabadan: "Kekec", zatim "Pinokio", D. Bibanovića, "Alisa u zemlji čuda", L. Paljetka, "Palčić Dugonja", G. Simića, "Pepeljuga", D. Todorovića, na Lutkarskoj, a Šekspirove "Bura" i "Komedija zabuna", Aristofanove "Ptice", Homerova "Odiseja", Jarryev "Kralj Ibi", Držićeva "Novela od Stanca", Ionescov "Kralj umire", Kurićeva "Ljepotica i zvijer". Lukićeve "I opet Nušić" i "Bašeskija, san o Sarajevu", i mnoge druge na Dramskoj sceni. U saradnji s domaćim i stranim režiserima, uz zajednički angažman MESS-a i glumaca u Sarajevu, u Pozorištu mladih tokom rata premijerno su izvedene brojne predstave: Beckettov "Čekajući Godoa", Euripidesov "Alkestis", Schumanov "Cirkus Veliko stopalo", Jarryev "Okovani Ibi", Millerova "Hamlet mašina", G. Simić: "Bajka o Sarajevu", F. Furaković: "Abeceda"…, a po završetku rata pozorište nastavlja svoju djelatnost predstavama "Tri jezika", F. Hohlera, "Dijete školjke", R. Herfurtnera, "Kraj igre", S. Becketta, "Familija" (Zeko, Zeko), C. Serreaua, "Tajna dvorske lude", H. Akmadžića, "Makbet",W. Shakespearea, "Kad bi ovo bila predstava", A. Imširevića, "Spaseni za dlaku", T. Wildera, "Košmar o Bosni", N. Veličkovića i dr. Sarajevski ratni teatar SARTR utemeljen je 17. maja 1992. godine na inicijativu reditelja Dubravka Bibanovića i Gradimira Gojera, ing. Đorđa Mačkića i pisca Safeta Plakala, a okupio je glumce i saradnike iz tri profesionalna sarajevska teatra koja su, zbog agresije na Bosnu i Hercegovinu, morala obustaviti svoj rad. U augustu 1992. SARTR je konstituiran kao vojna jedinica pri Regionalnom štabu Oružanih snaga BiH Sarajevo, a 12. januara 1993. godine Odlukom Ratnog Predsjedništva Skupštine grada Sarajeva, kao javna ustanova iz oblasti kulture od posebnog interesa za odbranu grada. Odlukom Skupštine Kantona Sarajevo od 24. jula 1997. ulogu osnivača SARTR-a preuzeo je Kanton Sarajevo. Od 2003. Sarajevski ratni teatar SARTR je nosilac Šestoaprilske nagrade. Njegov pokretač i redatelj, Safet Plakalo, opisuje SARTR kao "duhovno oružje protiv nadrealizma rata", zaokružujući njegov karakret u motu "teatrom protiv smrti". Unatoč ograničenim sredstvima, SARTR je danas uspješna profesionalna kuća s brojnim međunarodnim koprodukcijama, nastupima i nagradama. Muzeji i galerije Grad je bogat muzejima: Muzej Sarajeva, Ars Aevi muzej umjetnosti, Zemaljski muzej, Historijski muzej Bosne i Hercegovine, Olimpijski muzej, Brusa bezistan, Muzej Sarajevo 1878.-1918., Muzej Jevreja BiH, Muzej ratnog djetinjstva i Muzej literature i teatralne umjetnosti Bosne i Hercegovine. Galerije Sarajeva su: Umjetnička galerija Bosne i Hercegovine, Collegium Artisticum, Mak, Roman Petrović, 10m², Novi hram, Atelje-zbirka Safet Zec, Galerija Mersada Berbera 'E&A', Paleta, Galerija Sveti Anto, Boris Smoje, Mala galerija, Galerija Kicoš i dr. Građevine Nacionalni spomenici Komisija za očuvanje nacionalnih spomenika Bosne i Hercegovine, odabrala je 102 spomenika, građevine i komplekse građevina u Sarajevu za Nacionalne spomenike Bosne i Hercegovine. Na privremenoj listi Komisije, nalazi se još 21 spomenik, čije će proglašenje uslijediti. Mostovi Doline sarajevskih rijeka su predstavljale osnovu komunikacije i kretanja, koja povezuje istok i zapad kroz središte Balkana, već za Ilire i njihivo pleme Desitijata u bronzanom dobu, te Rimljane, koji ovdje grade ceste, koje povezuju Naronu s Podrinjem i Podunavljem. U srednjem vijeku to je dio "bosanskog druma", koji je iz Srednje Evrope i sa Jadrana išao kroz Hrvatsku, Bosnu i Srbiju do Carigrada, čime tadašnja Vrhbosna postaje centrom domaće i strane trgovine. Iz doba osmanlijske vlasti potiču najstariji mostovi u Sarajevu: stari Rimski most, nedaleko od Sarajeva, Kozija ćuprija, Šeher-Ćehajina ćuprija i Careva ćuprija u starom dijelu grada. Obale Miljacke premošćuju i noviji mostovi iz doba Austro-Ugarske uprave: Ajfelov most, Čobanija (most) ili Ćumurija most, kao i savremeni mostovi: Most Skenderija, Most Suade i Olge, Most malezijsko-bosanskohercegovačkog prijateljstva i dr. Neki od sarajevskih mostova su isključivo pješački. Parkovi i šetališta * Veliki park * park Betanija * Da Riva * Barice * Vilsonovo šetalište Mezarja/Groblja Najstarije nekropole crkve bosanske, bogumilske, pravoslavne i katoličke i islamska mezarja razasuta su gradom. Stećci, monumentalni kameni blokovi i jedinstveni nadgrobni spomenici iz srednjevjekovnog perioda mogu se naći nedaleko od Sarajeva u selu Šabići kod Trnova i selima Dolovi i Lukomir na obroncima Bjelašnice. Gradsko groblje Bare je sa 33 ha površine, jedno od većih u Europi, a po konfiguraciji terena i položaju jedno je od interesantnijih i ljepših grobalja na Balkanu. Na groblju „Bare“ su grobljanske površine za pripadnike svih religija: muslimane, pravoslavne, katolike, judaiste, evangeliste, adventiste, starokatolike, kao i ateiste. Novo gradsko groblje Vlakovo je izgrađeno u septembru 1985. godine nedaleko od Sarajeva, u vrijeme kada je groblje „Bare“ bilo gotovo popunjeno. Groblje se proteže na 25 ha, na kome se obavlja najveći broj sahrana. Stadion je zbog svog nastanka groblje jedinstveno u svijetu. Životnom nuždom, za vrijeme opsade Sarajeva, 1992–95. godine kada su, usljed svakodnevnih artiljerijskih i snajperskih napada na grad sa okolnih brda, mnoga groblja bila nedostupna, a broj civilnih žrtava rastao, jedan nogometni stadion pretvoren je u groblje. Neobično lijepa su stara groblja Alifakovac i Jevrejsko groblje. Kulturne institucije Uz nekoliko nacionalnih i gradskih pozorišnih kuća, muzeja i kulturnih institucija, Sarajevo je i važno mjesto na kulturnoj mapi ovog dijela evropskog kontinenta. Druge kulturne institucije uključuju Sarajevski kulturni centar, Sarajevsku biblioteku, Umjetničku galeriju BiH i Bošnjački institut. Znamenitosti u okolini Sarajeva Literatura i beletristika Sarajevo je grad brojnih poznatih bosanskih pjesnika i mislilaca. Nobelovac Ivo Andrić je dio svog života proveo u Sarajevu, kao i pjesnici i književnici Silvije Strahimir Kranjčević, Isak Samokovlija, Mak Dizdar, Duško Trifunović i drugi. Kao glavni i najveći grad Bosne i Hercegovine, Sarajevo je medijski centar u zemlji. Većina komunikacijskih i medijskih infrastruktura je uništena tokom rata, ali rekonstrukcija koju je vodio visoki predstavnik Bosne i Hercegovine je pomogla modernizaciji medija. Internet je ponovo postao dostupan u gradu 1995. Oslobođenje, osnovano 1943, su najstarije sarajevske dnevne novine i jedine koje su preživjele rat. Tiražem su ove novine iza Dnevnog Avaza, osnovanog 1995. i Jutarnjih novina. U druge lokalne periodične novine spadaju novine Hrvatska riječ na hrvatskom jeziku i magazin Start, kao i sedmične novine Slobodna Bosna i BH dani. Televizija Bosanskohercegovačka televizija je državna TV stanica, jedna od tri u Bosni i Hercegovini. Druge stanice u gradu su NRTV "Studio 99", NTV Hayat, Open Broadcast Network, TV Kantona Sarajevo i TV Alfa. Postoje nezavisne, privatne i institucionalne radio stanice, poput Radija M, RSG, eFM studentskog radija, Radija Sarajevo 202 (do prve polovine 2010.) i Radija BIR. Pored ovih, i Radio Slobodna Evropa, kao i nekoliko američkih i zapadno-evropskih stanica. Film Sarajevo Film Festival, pokrenut 1995, je postao premijerni filmski festival na Balkanu. Muzika Sarajevska muzička scena se razvila u gradu između 1961. i 1991. Ova vrsta muzike je počela sa grupama poput Indexa, Bijelog dugmeta i pjevača i tekstopisca Jadranke Stojaković i Kemala Montena. Nastavila je u 1980im, sa SCH, Plavim orkestrom, Zabranjenim pušenjem, Valentinom i Crvenom jabukom. Nakon rata, irska rock grupa U2 je bila prva strana grupa koji je održala koncert u gradu. Sport Najpopularniji sportovi su nogomet, košarka i rukomet. Sportski klubovi Sportski život se prvenstveno odvija kroz nekoliko sportskih društava, SD Sarajevo, SD Željezničar i SD Bosna. Sportska društva imaju sekcije u više sportskih grana. Među velikim brojem sportskih kolektiva u gradu se ističu fudbalski klubovi Željezničar, Sarajevo i Olimpic, rukometni klubovi Željezničar i Bosna, muški košarkaški klubovi Bosna, evropski prvak 1979 i Spars. Aeroklub Sarajevo je osnovan 1946. godine. Sportske manifestacije Grad je bio domaćin Zimskih olimpijskih igara 1984. godine. Festivali Svake je godine grad na rijeci Miljacki domaćin niza kulturnih festivala međunarodnog karaktera, među kojima su najznačajniji: Sarajevski filmski festival (SFF), Sarajevski jazz festival, ljetni kulturni festival "Baščaršijske noći", teatarski festival novih produkcija "MESS", "Sarajevska zima" i Svjetski televizijski festival orijentalne muzike. Privreda i infrastruktura Privreda Nakon decenija komunizma i godina rata, ekonomija Sarajeva je postala predmet rekonstrukcije i rehabilitacije. Među brojnim ekonomskim znakovima, 1997. godine je otvorena Centralna banka Bosne i Hercegovine i 2002. je počela sa radom Sarajevska berza. Velika gradska baza proizvodnje, administracije i turizma, kombinirana sa velikim informalnim tržištem, čini grad najvećim ekonomskim regionom Bosne i Hercegovine. Iako je Sarajevo imalo razvijenu industriju tokom perioda komunizma, samo je nekolicini preduzeća izvršila uspješnu tranziciju na kapitalističku ekonomiju. Sarajevska industrija sada uključuje industriju duhanskih proizvoda, namještaja, automobila i komunikacijske opreme. Kompanije smještene u Sarajevu su B&H Airlines (prijašni Air Bosna), BH Telecom, Bosmalov gradski centar, Bosnalijek, Energopetrol, Fabrika duhana Sarajevo i Sarajevska pivara. Sarajevo ima jaku turističku ponudu i Lonely Planet je gradu dao 43. mjesto na listi najposjećenijih gradova u svijetu u 2006. godini. Sportski turizam koristi skijaške terene olimpijskih igara iz 1984, na obližnjim planinama Bjelašnici, Igmanu, Jahorini i Treskavici. 600 godina historije Sarajeva čini turističku ponudu zanimljivom. Sarajevo je usluživalo putnike tokom vijekova i predstavljalo važan trgovinski centar kako tokom Osmanlijskog carstva i perioda Austro-Ugarske vlasti, tako i u svojoj novijoj historiji. Prosječna neto plaća u prva četiri mjeseca 2014. godine iznosila je 1.039 KM ili 531 €, dok je prosjek neto plaća u Federaciji BiH u istom periodu iznosio 836 KM. Pored toga, Sarajevo bilježi i najnižu stopu nezapolsenosti te najveći broj preduzeća po glavi stanovnika u Federaciji BiH. Ekonomski, Sarajevo je najrazvijeniji grad Bosne i Hercegovine. Internet Internetska mreža u Sarajevu je prva u Bosni i Hercegovini po brzini, kvalitetu i veličini mreže. Najveći internetski operateri su: :Kablovski internet: * Logosoft * HS-HKB net * Telemach :ADSL: * BH Telecom * Hrvatski Telekom/Eronet * M:tel * Blic Prijevoz Sarajevo je središte cestovnog prometa u BiH. Sedam magistralnih puteva povezuje grad sa ostalim dijelovima zemlje. Na sjever M5 u pravcu Travnika, Banja Luke i Bihaća, M17 ka Zenici i Doboju, kao i M18 prema Tuzli, na istok vode M5 prema Višegradu i Goraždu, kao i M19 ka Zvorniku. Na jug vodi M18 preko Foče za Dubrovnik, a na zapad M17 u pravcu Mostara. Od 2003. Sarajevo je povezano autoputom A1, sa mjestima Ilijaš, Visoko i Kakanj, a od augusta 2014. godine izgrađen je kompletan autoput između Sarajeva i Zenice te sarajevska obilaznica na potezu Sarajevo-sjever - Sarajevo-zapad. Planirani evropski autoput, koridor 5C, prolazi kraj Sarajeva, povezivajući ga sa Budimpeštom na sjeveru i sa Pločama na jugu. Gradski saobraćaj Položaj Sarajeva, uske gradske ulice i nedostatak parkinga ograničavaju automobilski promet u gradu. U vrijeme Olimpijskih igara 1984. godine, grad je dobio dio zaobilaznice, što je djelomice olakšalo prometnu situaciju, no 2,6 km i dva tunela koja su trebala povezati naselja Ciglane i Pofalići, zbog nedostatka novca, još nisu u potpunosti završeni. Sam centar grada pretvoren je 70-tih godina u pješačku zonu. Dvije glavne ulice u gradu su Titova i Ulica Zmaja od Bosne. Električni tramvaji sa sedam tramvajskih linija, koji su u službi od 1885, su najstarija vrsta javnog prijevoza u gradu. Naselja Dobrinja i Vogošća od 80tih godina povezana su sa centrom grada trolejbuskim linijama. Za vrijeme rata, prekinuta trolejbuska veza sa Vogošćom je u obnovi. Danas u gradu postoji pet trolejbuskih, te mnogo autobuskih linija, koje autobusima i za Sarajevo specifičnim minibusima (kombibus), strme i teško dostupne dijelove grada povezuju sa centrom. Javni gradski prijevoz nudi firma JKP GRAS Sarajevo. Međunarodni saobraćaj Glavna željeznička stanica u Sarajevu se nalazi u centralnom dijelu grada. Grad je dnevno željeznicom povezan sa Zagrebom, Beogradom i Pločama, a od 2002. ponovo sa Budimpeštom. Dobro razgranatom autobuskom mrežom, Sarajevo je dostupno iz bilo kojeg pravca. Međunarodni Aerodrom Sarajevo (SJJ) smješten je desetak kilometara jugozapadno od centra grada, u naselju Butmir. Otvoren je 1969. i sa 2.600 m dugom pistom povezuje Sarajevo sa evropskim gradovima. Tokom rata aerodrom se koristio za letove UN-a i transport humanitarne pomoći. Od Dejtonskog sporazuma iz 1996. godine, aerodrom je otvoren za putničke letove avionskih kompanija B&H Airlines, Austrian Airlines, Alitalia, Lufthansa, Jat Airways, Croatia Airlines i drugih. U 2011., 599.978 putnika je prošlo kroz sarajevski aerodrom, za razliku od samo 25.000 iz 1996. godine. Obrazovanje Predškolsko obrazovanje U Sarajevu su, po podacima iz 2000. godine, u sklopu Javne ustanove „Djeca Sarajeva“, 25 vrtića u kojima boravi 2090 djece. Osnovno obrazovanje U 46 osnovnih škola od 1. do 9. razreda je 25047 učenika(2012). Srednje obrazovanje U gradu je 35 srednjih škola sa 18341 učenika(2012). Univerzitet Grad Sarajevo sjedište je najveće visokoškolske ustanove u zemlji, Univerziteta u Sarajevu, te niza drugih visokoškolskih ustanova, čime se svrstava u red najvećih univerzitetskih centara u cijeloj regiji jugoistočne Evrope. Sarajevski univerzitet osnovan je 40tih godina i čine ga 18 fakulteta, 3 teološka fakulteta, 3 akademije i 2 visoke škole. Tokom rata 1993. izgorjela je Nacionalna i Univerzitetska biblioteka, sa najvećom literarnom zbirkom jugoistočne Evrope. Prema podacima iz 2012. u gradu studira 33435 studenata, od čega 30669 na Sarajevskom univerzitetu. Biblioteke * Javna ustanova Biblioteka Sarajeva Sopstvene biblioteke imaju svi fakulteti, kao i niz drugih institucija, udruženja i firmi. Vodovod Kantonalno javno komunalno preduzeće "Vodovod i kanalizacija" Sarajevo, se bavi osnovnim djelatnostima: * Proizvodnja i distribucija vode * Prečišćavanje i odvođenje otpadnih voda Zdravstvo * Univerzitetski klinički centar (Bolnica Koševo) * Opća bolnica "Dr. Abdulah Nakaš" * ambulante * Psihijatrijska bolnica Kantona Sarajevo Poznate osobe Sarajevo je grad brojnih poznatih bosanskih pjesnika i mislilaca. Nobelovac Ivo Andrić je dio svog života proveo u Sarajevu, kao i pjesnici i književnici Silvije Strahimir Kranjčević, Isak Samokovlija, Mak Dizdar, Duško Trifunović i drugi. Slikari Mersad Berber, Safet Zec, kao i režiser Oskarovac Danis Tanović. Dobitnik Nobelove nagrade za hemiju Vladimir Prelog rođen je u Sarajevu, kao i književnik i scenarista Zlatko Topčić te režiseri Dino Mustafić, Jasmila Žbanić, Benjamin Filipović, Pjer Žalica, Ademir Kenović i Emir Kusturica. Ličnosti rođene u Sarajevu Ličnosti koje su živjele i radile u Sarajevu ''''Vanjski linkovi * Službene stranice grada * Stranica turističke zajednice * Interaktivna mapa Sarajeva * Sarajevo Panorama 360° * Rutmap.ba - mapa Sarajeva Kategorija:Glavni gradovi evropskih država * Kategorija:Službeni gradovi Bosne i Hercegovine Kategorija:Gradovi u Federaciji Bosne i Hercegovine Kategorija:Gradovi u Kantonu Sarajevo